The spirit of the wolf and leopard
by mistystar123
Summary: Semi-princess semi-orphan AU. Sorry for short chapters and long waits...I do apologize. Abeke is the adopted princess of Nilo. She has been competing for the throne for as long as she could remember, but never really trying even with the knowledge of being thrown on the street as punishment. But when it really happens and she meets Conor and Rollan what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! So this is a semi-princess semi-orphan AU. Confusing right? Well, this story is for my lovely friend, Friendlylittlespark8, she came up with the idea and she requested it!**

* * *

Abeke turned from her window, her coal-black hair was tied above her head with dull but intricate and beautiful beads, the beads were painted in a dull red that matched the flowing gown that stuck loosely to her thin yet strong frame. Her hand reached for her beloved leopard by her side, the leopard was the only thing that ever comforted the lonely and misunderstood girl. Being an adopted princess, adopted purely because the king had no daughters and needed someone to take the place of ruler when he died, she was hated, and alone at almost all times. The battle for future queen was hard and her 'sister' Soama was perfect for the role. She didn't even want to be queen, she simply enjoyed what she could while she could.

Because she knew she wasn't going to be chosen, and if not chosen she will be sent out onto the streets of Nilo. With nothing.

Tears of pure fear rolled down her cheeks as she waited to be summoned to her kings throne room. She knew she was about to be sent away and she had been prepared. But now the fear was making her doubt her planning was going to pay off. She knew she had a hidden bow and a quiver of arrows along with book of pictures her maids had taken of her and Uraza and even some of her with Soama.

Knock, knock.

It was time. She wiped at her teary eyes furiously, she would not show weakness to her king, not now when he was going to send her away to the streets.

"Come in." She said, tying with all of her might to remain strong and to not let her voice waver. Uraza pressed closer to her side, her silky soft fur pressed against her leg, the thin fabric of her gown was not enough to block the large cats furry pelt from touching Abeke's thigh; the comforting touch made the hard job of reaching the thrown room without loosing herself to the fear and sadness that threatened to wash over her thin and fragile body just a little bit easier.

" Princess Abeke, his majesty will see you now" A maid said. She was dressed in a simple and worn white dress, she bowed low to the floor. "Rise, I am no more a princess than you. I act more and feel more like a huntress than any princess. I wish to be treated as such" Abeke said, if she as going to be sent to the street's than she might as well make friends if she can.

"Yes P- i mean..."

"Abeke"

"oh uh...Yes Abeke" She said stuttering on her words as she stood to her full height, revealing pale skin and dull brown hair. Smiling slightly to her, she walked out of the room. The previous fear only grew, as she walks down the hallway to meet the aging king that ruled this vast but poor kingdom. She walks down the spiraling staircase leading her to the throne room, her dull red gown flowing like a waterfall of blood behind her. Uraza growls as the duo approaches the polished and hand-sculpted double doors leading to Abeke's soon-to-be ex-father. She takes a deep breath, grips Uraza's fur, and opens the double doors...

"Abeke"

She takes a stuttering breath. She hurries over to the middle of the room and bowed like the maid had previously. She caught a glimpse of her fathers irritated and harsh look, and quickly slipped to her knees with her head brushing the ground.

"Yes Milord?" She said knowing from past mistakes not to stutter, no matter what. It always leads to bad things.

"Get out."

"What?" She said. Abeke was astonished, he never was this blunt, even though he has made it quite obvious he hates her at times.

"Get out. I have chosen Soama as the next ruler of Nilo, she will continue as a princess not you. Now, ." He said, his face ever stoic, but his eyes revealing his hidden anger and frustration. She knew better then to argue.

She got up, gripped Uraza'z fur, and walked out of the doors, she went down the hallway, out the grand doors, and out onto the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I promise i am not abandoning this story! Short chapter as in REALLY short**

Abeke's POV

I look all around me, to each side seemingly endless huts, worn by years of age, stretch on, beyond that niloian grass grows in the prairies, above me is a crystal blue sky dotted with fluffy, pure white clouds. I take a deep breath and begin towards the bush where I hid my precious belongings.

Uraza stalks by my side, forever my loyal friend. I reach the bush and sweep aside the branches, the bow and quiver are covered in dirt but still in tact. I reach into the quiver and pull out the memory book: still together. I let out a breath i didn't know I had been holding and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk down the street, evening has fell making it almost completely silent.I look up to the sky, the stormy grey-blue tells me I need to find shelter for the night; or else be caught out at night when there are spirit snatchers as I call them. Spirit snatchers are people that come at night and kidnap people with spirit animals, like me with Uraza, and either kill them or worse, force them into being their slaves. I shiver at the thought.

I quickly begin to observe my surroundings, to each side of me are huts and a few shops here and there; the only shelter in sight seem to be allies **( A/N Probably spelled that wrong). ** I internally groan. This is going to be a long night.

I walk into the nearest one, setting my bow and quiver down beside my sleeping spot with an arrow strung just in case. I lay down and Uraza follows, I wrap my arms around my Leopard and close my eyes, letting sleep over take me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit animals i'm bad! I am so sorry! It's been a long time! I will try to update with less in between but I cant promise it will be constant.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Reilien and Coneke would have happened a longgggg time ago.**

* * *

_"Dude! We can't just leave her!"_

_"That leopard will kill Essix! If we aren't leaving her then were at least waking her up so she can control it!"_

_"We can't!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"..."_

_"Dude!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Stop poking her!"_

_"I'm just trying to wake her up!"_

Where am I?

_"Dude! She's in a dressy robe-y thing it just looks wrong!"_

_"Bro, you're just dirty minded"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Yeah you are dude"_

_"Prove it"_

Who are these people?

_"Remember Meilin? When you told her-'_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh you mean you forgot? I must remind you then"_

_"Shephard boy!"_

Who was poking me?

_"You told her you knew why when she said she had itchy-"_

I don't wanna hear this.

I force my eyelids open, only to have it feel like I was lifting a thousand pounds of lead. I barely prevail, though when I manage to tear my eyes open I am only greeted with the suns blinding rays and the voices above me arguing about things I do not wish to hear. I close my eyelids as to not alert the two boys above me of my consciousness and grip m bow, still knocked with an arrow, into a position I can defend myself with. My eyes barely peek open, now adjusted to the light, and peer over at Uraza. Her violet eyes peer at me through a crack in her eyelids.

She's with me.

We both jump to our feet in seconds, my arrow knocked (A/N I had a better word but i forgot it so bear with me) And Uraza with claws unsheathed and mouth pulled back in a snarl.

"Woah! Calm down!" A boy with dark, tussled hair cries to me at my sudden outburst. I iqnore him though and keep my arrow aimed at the the boys.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demand.

"Hey calm down. We don't want to hurt you. My name's Conor-" the blonde says gesturing to himself "- and this is Rollan. Were orphans, we just wanted to make sure you're okay" He finishes.

I lower my bow and slide it along with my arrow back into place. If anything happens I can take these two with my bare fists.

"Now, who are _you_?" The brun- Rollan says.

I take a moment to consider the question before responding, allowing Uraza to weave herself between my legs. " I am Abeke. Previously the adopted princess of Nilo, before...well the inevitable. Before I was tossed out onto the streets like the orphan I am" I explain, keeping my expression as neutral as I possibly can though I am sure it's weak. Uraza growl's and nips my leg. I allow myself a small smile before continuing. "And this big strong girl is Uraza, my best friend. Who, obviously, happens to be a leopard."

They're faces turn to one of shock and disbelief before Rollan breaks the silence; "Dude! We totally just met the princess!'

Momma help me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I was waiting for a new computer and I only just got it yesterday. I hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No ones POV

The former princess of Nilo stood with the bow still strung in her hand but now resting at her side. Pressed to her hip, Uraza tensed. The large cats fur bristled and her tail lashed, but with a gentle sway of Abeke's hips she relaxed. The two boys standing across from them both took a step back, the blonde smile though; a little small smile. One that showed kindness and concern, not the expected threatening anger.

Rollan looked at the girl with a large smile stretched across his tan features. They just met a princess! Not just any princess though, no they met Abeke, the legend amongst street kids. Abeke; the orphan who rose to be a princess but who still managed to be down to earth and who never lost her humility. Though now, it seems she's back to what she started out as; another orphan girl living on the street with no where to go.

Connor smiled at the scared and beautiful girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dark skin and coal black hair complimented her warm brown eyes, that though were looking at them with distrust and fear he could see the warmth and kindness that was the real her. And so, for this special girl, he smiled.

Connor slowly approaches the girl, his body language is calm and non-threatening in hopes that he won't scare her more than she already is. He reaches out a calloused hand, and Briggan, who as always is staying loyally by his side, lowers his head towards the girl in a more animalistic version of his masters actions.

She looks at the young man with a distrustful look in her narrowed eyes.

Rollan lowers his head and holds out an arm where Essix lands to eye the graceful pair

Connor still smiles.

"C'mon my lady, please, allow us to sit. I promise, we will do no harm to you."

With one last distrustful glance, she takes his hand and allows him to pull her down onto the cold pebble-covered dirt of the alley ways ground. The boys smile at her and sit on her sides, looking at her happily.

"So princess, what can we a do for ya?"

"Don't get cocky boy" She glares at him. " I may have grown up in a castle but I am surely stronger"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day.

The two boys had managed to calm down the scared and upset girl. So now two hours later, the three kids sat together with a small fire burning brightly in the evenings darkness. The girl sat with her knees pulled into herself and her leopard lying loyally by her side. She watched the flames flicker and listened to the fires cracks and pops, reminiscing in times past where happiness didn't seem so far away. She thought of her mother, the stories she told and love she enclosed her in. Her thoughts then led to her sister. When they were young her and her sister had loved to sit in the 3rd libraries fire place and tell each other stories of mystical creatures, people with animals that were tattooed to their bodies that when summoned, came to life and fought for them. She smiled; those were her favorite times, the time when everything was okay. She is so entrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Connor and Briggan approached her.

"Hey, you okay there princess?" He taps her shoulder and bows his head in a miniscule sign of respect. Abeke's head snaps up and she looks at him with big, startled eyes and tears that she hadn't even realized she had. Abeke gasped as a tear slipped into her mouth, and splashed her tounge with salty water. She whips her head away from her new friends and ducks her neck down, hoping to hide her sadness from the two boys.

"I'm fine. And it's Abeke, oh and drop the 'princess'. That's not me any more" She whispers. Her voice, however quiet, shakes and the two boys look to each other with confusion and concern in their eyes. What do they do next? They're boys...they don't do girls..

Briggan whines and nestles into Abeke's arm; he got attached fast. Uraza growls but Abeke calms her with an unexpectedly steady hand before reaching over and petting Briggan's head.

"You okay there Princess? Don't bother tellin' me not to I'm gonna call you princess, princess" Rollan says with a wry smile. What? He's the funny one. Bad jokes are his specialty.

"I'm fine, the atmosphere simply brought me back to a time that I miss greatly, but not to worry. I will be fine guys. Oh and Rollan, Really?" She looks up at the boys with a small smile, and though she has tears still glistening in her eyes, the boys can't help believe her words.

"Well, from my time out here on the streets, I've learned at least this one thing; groups or completely solo is best. So whadda ya say princess? Wanna join this dashing man and his dorky sidekick?" Rollan looks to her with a boastful smile and she can't help but feel better about the situation.

"Rollan! Don't just randomly ask her to join us! What if she doesn't trust us yet? Huh? She probably thinks we're kidnappers! Oh and another thing! I am NOT your sidekick!" Connor looks to Rollan as he complains, his face easily described as a tomato.

The former princess laughs; a real joyful laugh, and she holds out a hand. "Yeah . I would. So for now on we're a team. Right guys?" She grins.

Her hand is covered by to masculine hands, two paws and a bird.

"Right. We're now a team!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I've once again fallen into another overly busy schedule, but thankfully Megaspark8 reminded me of how lons it been! Cookie for you! Well onto the story! **

**Also I am open to any ideas!**

* * *

A mysterious looking man stood on the deck of a rather large and well built ship, beside him, a giant crocodile vigilantly awaited command. The young man's electric eyes swept across the water before coming to a rest on the land mass dubbed Nilo. His eyes narrowed in a menacing way and a horrifying grin tugged his young features into a look of evil, in his eyes danced images and plans of destruction, pain and misery.

The crocodile's thick tail swept once across the wooden deck, menace shown in its eyes as if it shared its partners cruel imaginings. The young man then squatted down to rest a gloved hand onto the beast's back, his features still twisted into the disturbing picture of a young life being burned down to an unrecognizable evil.

He laughed; a cruel, tortured laugh, and pointed to the growing landmass

"Set ahoy for Nilo. I have big plans to set into action."

* * *

A few months had passed sense the trio's meeting and joining together. The trio had claimed an alleyway in one of the less populated areas to call their own, and after ridding the few others who had tried to take the area from them, had set up their home. The alleyway had thus far been left to the small group pf children and best, for the band of misfits had fought off anyone who tried to take their claim with more force than many possessed after years of training so of course, no-one wants to deal with that.

The groups little home was peaceful now, and they had every intention of living there for quite a while. They had all agreed that they may want love someday but anyone that ended up with one of them would be welcomed in to the group and welcomed into the family they had built for themselves. The group had simply left it at that ( though Conor and Abeke had plans of moving past 'siblings' with a certain some one in the group instead of bringing in an outsider.)

So, all in all, their lives were peaceful.

At least until _he_ showed up.

* * *

Abeke walked down one of the shabbier roads of Nilo, looking at all of the merchants who had decided to try and sell their goods to the desperate people that lived here. She kept her head down as she walked past a few more familiar looking merchants; she had ended up breaking their sons nose when he tried to kidnap her to sell back to her 'father', she would have done worse had gotten the chance.

She sighed once she was able to put her head up again; a few bits could only do so much for a party like hers. She looked around, sad to say that most of the food products would be to many bits if she wished to feed the entire group, after all, three kids, a leopard, a wolf, and a gyrfalcon is not easy to feed when you homeless and poor.

She sighed once more before making the decision to simply _take _what she needed to survive. She silently approached a food stand that was decorated with cheap meats, that were probably close to expiring. She patiently waited until the rare customer showed up and distracted the skinny clerk before slipping a few packages of meat into the covered basket at her side. She began to leave before seeing the painfully thin body the clerks clothing barely covered, so, with yet another sigh, she slipped her few bits onto the now-empty space and took off in the direction of her makeshift home.

She turned around a sharp corner that was nearly completely blocked by old boxes and other oddball garbage pieces, much like many other alley's around this area. The little way she turned through was the only easy way past the wall, and the little area also doubled as the door to the hidden home of her and her comrades.

"I'm home, and I've brought food!" Abeke called out to the camp as she approached the small fire pit in the middle of their humble home.

" It's about time princess! I'm starvin'!" Rollan rubbed his stomach in a hyperbole of what he was 'suffering from'. The other two laughed at his antics and sat down. Conor, being the smart boys he is, had already begun a fire upon hearing that Abeke was going on a food run. Rollan smirked and plopped down next to the other two kids, his smile brightening the dampened mood the market had given to Abeke.

Uraza had come to lay down next to Abeke on the pillows that were laid out in everyone's individual seats, so with her head in Abeke's lap, she hit Rollan in the stomach with her paw as if to say, "Just shut up, your not that hungry". The leopards awareness got a laugh out of the group; she really was intelligent.

The trio sat in silence from there as the meat was cooked over the hot fire. Once the meat was finished, the trio ate in continued silence, long past the phase where silence was awkward.

Once the meat was finished, the trio retired to their individual tents where each animal and human pair curled up to sleep, sharing the warmth and protection they could. In each tent, decorations set up by its individual owner, showed the stories of that child's life. Abeke had some of her mothers pictures hanging from the tents sides, Conor had little souvenirs of his past adventures covering the area of his tent, where as Rollan's tent contained a mix of both pictures and souvenirs of his journey with Conor and Essix. His tent had no pictures of anyone but Conor or Abeke with their respected companions. (They splurged sometimes in order to get the paper memories)

The three were shaken from sleep when the sound of a large ship docking in the nearby harbor echoed through the night. Sure there were boats at night, but never one loud enough to wake them up.

"Guys...? What's goin' on?" Abeke said with a sleep-slurred voice.

"I..dunno.." Conor spoke this time, his voice was laced with fear but he tried to hide it; he had to be strong.

"Lets check it out" Rollan led the group out of the camp, his weapon of a dagger drawn like the other two kids following him. The trio gasped when they saw the ship before them. The ship was huge, and on it stood a man and alligator;

"Hello, the damned portion of Nilo. I am Shane. Join me, and I will show you what you've only dreamed of. Either way though, this entire region has just been taken over. You _will _obey me, or else, you die"


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again you all have MegaSpark8 to thank for reminding me! *sweat drop* I'm working on it lol...My newborn cousin is out of the hospital though! She had an issue with her leg that had to be fixed up so I am really happy to have her home! On with the story!**

* * *

Conor paced along the street side. His mind racing at the shock of this new development. Join Shane? That certainly wasn't going to happen, not after the freak out Abeke had about the guy shortly after they arrived home. She had stalked off to her tent immediately, saying that she was not to be bothered. Rollan and I had seen her mad before, and believe me it isn't fun, but they had never seen the former princess get this defensive and potentially violent sense they had met her in the alleyway.

"rrrrr" Briggan whined beside him; the wolf always responded badly when Conor was upset.

Sigh. " I'm fine boy...I just don't know what we are gonna do next, I mean we know we can't join him. That's obvious with Abeke's actions, but if we disobey him we could be killed. The kind will hardly give a crap about our little community back here. I...I just feel so freaking helpless..." The words spilled out of the boy without thought, something that had a tendency to happen when he needed comfort and the wolf was there.

Briggan whined once more and rubbed himself up against the robe clad side of his master; this was his best way of providing comfort at the moment.

"Hey Conor! C'mere! Abeke's got some kinda plan to get rid of this guy!" Rollan showed up out of seemingly no-where. A devious smile was on the tricksters face.

We're in for somethin big.

* * *

Abeke sat by the fire with Uraza resting in her lap. The leopard really was to big for this but the young girl couldn't bring herself to push the leopard off. Her fingers tapped the stone ground, her mind idly thinking of how her 'family' in the castle were. Did they regret that she was gone? Did they know about the issues of their damned communities? Did they even _care_? She could feel the sting of tears burning behind her eyes but quickly wiped the tears away before they could run their tracts down her face; now is not the time to cry.

"I got him" Rollan sat at his spot across from her, his worn cushion bleeding wool out of a rip across the side due to the weight added to the abused thing. They would need to find new ones soon.

"So. What's this 'plan' I've been informed of?" Conor's eyes were downcast and it made Abeke's heart clench. He was leader, this had to be impossibly hard on him. After all, their little lives were being threatened by this unexpected development.

" I know Shane from my past. I can't tell you yet, but I do know we need to go back towards the castle or we must get much further away. It should be a weeks journey from my memory of getting here, but I know from past mistakes this is VERY necessary. As for a place to stay, I've got that covered. I sent a message to my friend Meilin of Zhong. She is daughter of the general and I as able to contact her. We have been sending letters so it was quite simple when she agreed to having us stay with her, for she suspected this before now and we were able to make plans. If you will come with me, she has sent a carriage for us behind the capital in the path that goes through everforest. Please, I beg of you, come with me?" Abeke was crying at this point; memories of her past whipping through her mind in a flash.

"Meilin of Zhong...Why does she sound familiar?" Rollan scratched his chin and Abeke blanked; why was he acting like this? Why we're they not freaking out about this? She was freaking out! Wait...why does Rollan think he knows Meilin?

"That's ridiculous, you can't possibly know the daughter of Zhong's best gen-"]

"That would be because a panda had to save you from being mauled by her when you failed at flirting. Majorly." Conor was the picture of being unimpressed. Briggan lifted his head and showed the exact same face-it would have been comical had Abeke not been freaking out at that moment.

"WAIT! What do you mean you know Meilin?!" Abeke was about to go crazy with stress. These boys were leaving her confused and if she didn't get her answers soon she was going to loose it!

"Oh yeah, we've made a few trips there for business in the past. Rollan here"- a pointed glare and jerk of the thumb.-" made the mistake of badly flirting with her while covered in mud, scratches, and alcohol from a tavern fight he dragged me into." The glare Conor was throwing Rollan made even Abeke unsettled, though Rollan didn't seem bothered in the least.

"I hold no regrets what-so-ever." Rollan was grinning and actually looked proud about nearly being mauled by a war general's daughter; there was something very wrong with that boy.

"How did I not know this?! ANYWAY, will you guys come with me? Please? I can't go without you..." Abeke looked away, anxious. She wouldn't go without them but if they didn't go they may all die...

"You know we're goin' to princess." She could practically here the smirk on the boys face. She wipes the now forming tears from her eyes before replying;

"...Then lets pack. We leave at midday."

* * *

Midday the next day, the gang is standing in a group with knapsacks slung other their soldiers and tied to their belts.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next water time~**


End file.
